


For charity

by stupidpistachio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dare, M/M, Making Out, Serenade, one direction - Freeform, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidpistachio/pseuds/stupidpistachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <sup>The boys do things for charity over a stream..</sup></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	For charity

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from me wondering if people would actually pay to see larry kiss.. :P lol

They were all chilling in the hotel room in Australia after a successful day of interviews when Liams had gotten a call from home.  
He held up a finger for them to quiet down when they all shouted out greetings when he told them it was his family. He had excused himself, going outside on the balcony, easy escape since the door was open and currently bringing in waves of fresh air into the insanely warm room. The sun had just laid and baked the room during their day away and the heat outside was unbearable.  
Niall passed around the cold beer they had picked up on their way back to the hotel. They were all just sunken down on their places sipping beer and talking when Liam came back inside looking shaken up.

“Everything alright, Li?” Zayn said looking worried and got up from his chair putting an comforting arm around his shoulders. Liam bit his lip.

And told them that his uncle had gotten the diagnose with a unusual heart disease and had to go thru a big operation.

He had refused to take the money Liam immediately had offered him and tried to make sure Liam knew that wasn’t the reason he told him.He knew that his uncle was to proud to take his money.  
He told him he had savings to take from even though it wasn’t much then told him he started a charity for people going thru the same thing after he met some people at the treatment center with really touching stories about not being able to afford the full surgery. it was a very expensive treatment.  
Liam had loved that and told the boys about it.

They eagerly exchanged ideas how they could help in any way, when Niall came up with the idea of doing a stream to help raising money. They were all up for it.

 

Liam lowered the music playing in the background on the laptop when the stream gave them the live button.

“Hey everyone, how’s everyone doing today?” Liam said with a cheerful voice looking in to the camera.

The boys behind him talked amongst themselves laughing at something Louis said.

Liam explained the situation with his uncle and got a lot of supportive comments and thanked everyone for the support they always showed them but continued explaining about the charity with the disclaimer that they should only donate if they wanted to. Not for their sake because he knew it could be viewed as them using their loyal fans. Putting the disclaimer out their before continuing.

 

“150.000 people in here - that’s incredible! You guys are mental” Liam said and shook his head.

“Imagine if everyone in here donated just one pound” he said looking at Zayn who had came up behind him sitting on his knees beside Liams chair looking in to the camera waving and reading thru the comments on the computer screen.

The stream went on for a couple of minutes of them answering questions. They kept checking the donation website and it was stuck on 6000 which they all were pleased with.

“Lets make the goal 50.000” Zayn said and wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. Though it was high it wasn’t impossible.

“Unreasonable amount!” Louis exclaimed from behind them crossing his legs on the table in front of him “Break it down a bit”

“How about this, if we get to 10.000 we do something” Liam said and looked amongst the boys.

“Yeah that’s good” Louis said and looked at Niall who started playing the guitar in the background trying to play along with the current song playing on the computer – He smiled at him when he cursed when messing up.

“We get to 10.000, I’ll serenade Liam” Zayn said smiling at the camera then looked amused at Liam.

Liam looked back and shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile.

The chat went crazy. Obviously.

And it jumped up to 12.000 in a couple of seconds. Niall laughed.

“What song?”

Zayn straightened up and frowned.

“Chris brown” he said after a minute of thinking “With you”

Liam looked up amused at Zayn when he got in to his serious mode. He looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds trying to gather himself. Liam took the moment to pause the music finding this quite funny. Niall started playing the guitar and Zayn looked up at Liam giving him a serious smolder when he began singing the first verse. Liam bit down a grin but couldn’t help cringe embarrassed under the intense look, fighting the urge to look away.  
Zayn stroke his chin as he sang the last chorus making Liam laugh while smirking at the camera seeing the comments going wild. When he finished of the song with a riff he got applauds and whistles from the boys and bowed at them pleased with himself.

“Wow, they loved that” Liam stated while leaning forward to the laptop. Zayn laughed and watched over his shoulder at the comments.

Niall placed the guitar on one of the beds before excusing himself with a “Sorry lads, need to take a dump” and disappeared to the bathroom.

Louis sneaked up to the screen.

“15.000 and we scare Niall when he gets out of the bathroom!” Louis said in a not so quiet whisper and and gave the camera an mischievous look.

“Yeah” Harry said standing up.

“But hurry up before he gets back!” Liam filled in

“No worries, the way that boy eats, he’ll be in there for a while” Louis said but looking if the numbers went up.

And they did so Louis smirked at Harry, his companion in crime and decided on a game plan. Harry curled up on the floor and Louis behind a bed.

They all tried to hold in their laughters when they heard the flush from the bathroom and took their position. Louis looked at Liam, waiting for some kindof sign. He felt giddy when he heard Harry trying to hold in a laugh. Liam turned around the camera facing the door.

Niall came out and slapped his stomach looking at the boys.

He let out a loud exhale.

“Awwh! I needed that- AGGGGHHH” he screamed when Louis came up from behind the bed then pushing him so he triped over Harry laying on the ground, falling backwards.

The boys laughed hysterically. Niall rolled around on the ground cursing out loud while half laughing.

“THAT WAS PERFECT” Louis yelled and grinned at harry who was standing up now and smiled a big dimply smile back. “Success” He said and gave him a high five. They sat down again, still giggling a little. “Nearly shit my pants” Niall murmured earning a few more laughts from the boys.

And then things cooled down a little. Liam kept the stream going with some more questions and filling in the fans on their day. Zayn held him company while the rest talked in the background again. Louis sat up after a few minutes.

“Come on, its been stuck on 18 for a while now” Louis said after Liam updated them on the current amount once again, “lets make this a bit more interesting “ he looked amongst the boys for a minute.

“25 and Harry will show his six pack!” Louis said with a smile. Knew the girls would go bizarre.

“Hey!” Harry said with a frown, which turned up to a half cheeky smile when Liam read all the comments coming in.

“You have to do it now mate” Liam said shocked when it jumped to 35. Louis dragged Harry up from his chair and pushed him towards the camera. Harry turned around and gave him a glare.

“Alright alright..” He began taking of his shirt

“Wait!” Louis jumped up with a smirk and went to the computer “I feel like this needs some music!” He nodded satisfied when the speakers started playing Marvin Gaye – lets get it on.

“Please continue” he said with a big grin and made a hand gesture towards Harry before sitting down in his chair.

Harry couldn’t help smiling back and felt silly when he started to take his shirt of slowly. The boys laughed and he heard a wolf whistle from Louis. He moved to the music, laughed, doing a little dance then pulled down his shirt again.  
He felt a slow blush creeping on his face when he sank back to the chair. Louis laughed and pinched his cheek.

“Good lad” He praised, nudging him with a elbow to the ribs before turning his focus to the stream again when Liam read out a question directed at him.

“Wow, we might actually get to Zayns goal by the end of this” Liam announced and nodded slowly in amazement as he read the comments.

“For 40 Niall has to do something” Louis said

“Yeah, he hasn’t done anything yet” harry supplied, grateful for the focus to be on someone else.

Niall looked up from the guitar.

“What are you talking about? Are you forgetting the part when you guys scared me to death?” Niall said, obviously not wanting to partake.

“Yeah niall” Liam agreed “Give us some suggestions, guys” and leaned over to read the comments.

“Yeah I like that one” Liam said and smirked at the screen making the other boys curious, gathering around the laptop.

“Play the guitar in the nude” Louis read then a smile spread across his face and nodded amused.

Niall frowned for a second.

 

“Okay I’ll do it” he said - Nothing faced Niall. Literally nothing. “For sick people” He exclaimed with a fist to the air making the boys laugh.

“You know the drill, 40 and it’s naked time” Liam said and wiggled his eyebrows while Niall went behind the camera to start to take his clothes off.

It went up to 40 within seconds and they all laughed and thanked the fans for being so amazing.

“Remember, you asked for this” Liam said and shook his head before stepping aside when Niall took place in front of the camera, indeed nude with the guitar in front.

They boys were all laughing at Niall while sitting in the chairs behind him, having a clear shot of his bum. Louis sneaked up and pinched his butt cheek making them laugh even more. Niall ignored it and looked at the comments. “What song guys?”

He took the first comment he saw and did his Enrique Iglesias – hero imitation. He tried his best to sing, not letting the boys behind him, laughing or slapping his butt playfully, distract him.

They clapped afterwards and Niall went out of frame putting on his clothes again.

Liam went up to the laptop again and looked at the clock.

“Ten minutes left guys, 50.000 - lets make it good”

Louis passed Harry another beer from the mini bar where they kept them cold while Liam and Zayn was reading suggestions for the last milestone.

“Oh.. okay!” and Liam had a dangerous playful tone to his voice and pointed out a comment to Zayn who laughed shaking his head.

“I don’o bro” he said back and fixed his cap to the side then looked back at Louis and Harry when Liam did.

Liam looked from them to the camera with a big smile.

“How about this” he began “We get to 50 and Harry and Louis kiss” it went quiet. Liam looked back to see their reactions. Saw them exchanging a look. “They all want it boys, what do you say?”

Harry frowned and felt Louis eyes on him. He shifted in his seat.

Louis cleared his throat.

“Liam” he said in a low voice “Don’t you think that will cause quite the reaction”

“Hey” Niall said from his corner “I was just naked on the internet – I think a quick snogg isn’t that big of a deal”

Louis looked at harry again who looked back. Louis felt an amused smile spreading across his face when he thought of the consequences. What could he say? He was a rebel at heart.

Louis raised his eyebrow as in – You wanna? –

Well.. Harry would.. if Louis would..

Harry tried to hide him swallowing with a caught then nodded slowly. He had three beers in him and.. this was for charity. No big deal as Niall said. And the fans would go crazy. Larry stylinson – confirmed. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat again.

Liam laughed from the laptop making them all look over.

“At 65 now and.. wow you guys are insane” he said and smiled “A massive thank you to everybody.. the comments coming in like crazy” He said and turned around giving them a nod at the laptop as an indication.

Harry stood up when Louis did and they went over to sit in the two chairs in front of the laptop. It was silent in the room.

They turned towards each other. Harry felt nervous when Louis looked a bit uncertain. Louis never was. He always had this confident aura around him.

“Well.. here it goes” Louis said and leaned in closer.

Harry wasn’t ready for this. Louis grinned and eyeing the camera as he teased with going in slower towards Harry but stopped when their lips met. Niall cheered from behind.

“1 minute” Liam announced and looked at his wrist watch.

They just sat close, their upper chest almost touching, with their lips pressed against each other. Harry let out a heavy exhale from his nose when Louis started to move around his lips.

Louis lips felt good. Soft and warm against his own.

He felt a little tingle inside his stomach when he felt Louis heavy breath against his mouth.

He opened his eyes in shock when Louis placed his arms, from resting awkwardly against his sides, to one behind Harrys back and one behind his head taking more controll.

Louis fingers digging in his hair, slightly pulling him in closer. And then Louis opened his mouth and Harry followed his lead, too surprised to think on his own. He bit down on Louis bottom lip and felt the heat going thru his body when he heard Louis slightely uneven breath. He placed his hands to cup Louis face and felt the kiss deepen.

They heard a whistle from somewhere but Harry couldn’t think much of it.

“10 seconds”

Louis leaned against Harry with all his weight and placed the hand from behind harrys back to his chest pushing him down til he was laying on his back and out of frame, all you could see was Louis on top.

He exaggerated the kiss going for more passion now and pretended to take of Harrys clothes and made a joke out of it. Harry laughed but couldn’t help feel awkward inside when Louis pulled away.

“Time's up, sorry girls” Louis said half sitting up still straddling Harry.

“What a show” Liam said and went up to the laptop “An applause for the good sports” with a clap following.

Louis went off and Harry smiled at the camera before stumbling back to his chair feeling a mixture of embarrassed and dumbfounded.

He sneaked a glance at Louis while Liam was thanking everybody, wrapping things up. Louis was grinning at him and sent him a playful wink. Harry smiled back and looked down on the floor then took a sip of his beer.

“Well, that was an success!” Liam said and turned around with a smile after shutting down the stream.


End file.
